


Burned Out

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [53]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Overworking, mention of future OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Ned is starting to feel the effects of working too much, looking after a spoilt teen and being scrutinised by the media.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked for.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: exhausted.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Burned Out

_1\. Check Zeid's application essay_  
_2\. Speak to The Sun about nonsense article_  
_3\. Speak to lawyers about possible legal action_  
_4\. Davies, Thomas and Coster - exclusive interview - yes or no_  
_5\. FINISH EDITING HOMER_

It doesn't look like much of a to-do list but to me it feels pretty overwhelming. 

The Sun published another article claiming that I'm a rentboy. I've been meaning to sort that issue out for a few days now but with the deadline for my translation of the Odyssey looming over me I really don't have time for anything.

I text Feisal. He's only downstairs, I could just go and talk to him but I know I will get distracted if I do. 

He texts back quickly, yes, he will handle The Sun and the lawyers. Two birds, one stone. Excellent, I think as I cross the two items out. That leaves me with Zeid's essay, I can make time to check it tomorrow, and the question of Davies, Thomas and Coster. Which I have to discuss with Feisal, it concerns both of us _and_ his family after all.

I put the list aside and return to the Odyssey. Editing is by far the worst part of writing a book. I always feel like I can't get make it what I want it to be, like it's imperfect, not good enough.

"There you are, my sweet." Feisal kisses my temple. "I haven't seen you since breakfast."

"I'm sorry." I mutter. 

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to finish editing."

"But you told me yesterday that you'd finished? That all you had left was to select the illustrations?"

My heart sinks all the way into my stomach. How on earth did I forget I'd finished editing?! What exactly had I been doing all day? Re-editing an edited book?!

"You must be tired." Feisal lifts me out of my chair, holding me, bridal style, in his arms. "Tired and stressed out."

"I am." I whisper, burying my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm absolutely exhausted. You smell like gingerbread."

"You like gingerbread." He chuckles. "Let's get you to bed now. You deserve a proper rest."


End file.
